


Harry’s Ghost

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Heavy Angst, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Nightmares, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Harry Potter, Severus is a ghost, Suicide Attempt, but he tries to destroy the Hallows, but it doesn’t work, some fluff at the end because I’m not THAT mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: After Snape’s death, a struggling Harry gets a visit from a familiar ghost...





	Harry’s Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is very angst heavy and please don’t read if you are triggered by self harm or depression.  
> With that said, I hope you enjoy my attempt to write a darker type of one shot.

Harry woke up, gasping for air. The monsters flashed around him, circling, taunting. He just couldn’t deal with it anymore.

Trembling, he stumbled into the bathroom of his flat in Muggle London, far away from where all of his bad memories had occurred, but not free from them. There was only one way to be free.

Harry picked up a small knife, one that looked unused, but had just been vigorously cleaned since the last time he had been driven to use it.

He slashed shallowly first, sighing at the freeing sensation it gave him. It was the only thing that helped when things got bad.

He made a few more cuts before stopping, gathering up the courage to end it, to finally be at peace and return to the quiet white train station he had visited once before.

Just as he was about to plunge the dagger into his vein, a voice he never thought he would hear again cried out.

“Harry, please. Do you have nothing to live for?”

“No. My friends and family are gone, dead or have forgotten me. I have no one and nothing to live for!”

Severus Snape materialized in the room next to him, dressed in robes of white that Harry found ironic due to the fact that he had never seen Snape wear anything but black.

He let out a giggle before he could stop himself, and then paused, startled. It had been a long time since he’d laughed, several years at least.

Snape looked surprised too, but focused on Harry. He floated closer and begged Harry to drop the knife, to stop and think about what he was doing, to live for Snape, if not for himself.

“Why would I live for you?” Harry’s eyes almost scared Severus, they were so devoid of emotion, like looking into a dead man’s eyes. Severus shuddered at how close they were to being a dead man’s eyes.

He decided to confess. He was already dead, for heavens sakes, and he didn’t want Harry to join him for many years.

“I have a confession to make, Harry. I have never hated you, not really. In the beginning I thought of you as your father and transferred my anger at him onto you, but later I used it to hide the fact that I felt drawn to you, knowing you’d never want someone like me and that I was much too old for you and your teacher as well. Please don’t let your past keep you from living in present. I made that mistake and had a very unhappy life because of it. I could have been happy and I chose to be miserable.”

Harry looked at Snape for a moment. He had felt attracted to him as well and had also used the preexisting hatred between them to hide it.

He reached out to touch Snape and was surprised when he could, instead of his hand passing through. He pressed harder and a blinding light appeared, along with a ring Harry had thought was lost forever. In the ring was the Resurrection Stone.

-Oh, my tools cannot be destroyed, only kept and used, or passed on to another. When you tried to destroy the Hallows, they simply returned to me.-

Harry started. It had been a long time since Death had spoken to him, not as long since he last laughed, but several years.

-But, I cannot truly bring Snape back with this!” - Harry protested.

-You can with my permission, which I give to you. The Peverell never asked me and so was punished for stealing my tools and disrespecting me. You have proved yourself worthy, and I do not want to claim you yet.- Death replied.

Harry took the stone and pressed it against Snape’s chest. Glowing black and white light swirled and mixed before diving through the stone and into Snape, who fell to the floor, solid once more.

His first breath was more of a gasp, and then he looked at Harry and simply asked, “How?”

“The Resurrection Stone. Death granted me permission just this once.”

“But...why?”

“You. I wasn’t truly broken until you were gone, and then I went into the last battles a numb shell of my self, not caring if I lived or died. I have missed you so much I just wanted to join you, one way or another. Strangely enough, I got my wish, but in a way I’d never dreamed of being possible.”

Severus couldn’t hold himself back a moment longer and threw himself at Harry, scooping the dangerously thin boy up in his arms.

“Well, now that I’m back, the first thing I’m going to be doing is forcing a decent meal into you.”

“If you just start acting like my mum, I’m going to start regretting bringing you back.” Harry tried to joke, knowing Snape knew he wouldn’t trade him for anything, really.

“I don’t plan on being like that _all_ the time.” Snape gave him a look that could truly only be described as a leer as he carried Harry into the kitchen and sat him down on a chair.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Harry returned, laughing again, the second time since he had seen Snape again, before kissing the older mans lips teasingly when he tried to pull away.

“Why do I feel like I’m going to regret saying that.” Severus sighed.

“Because you will.” Harry gave him a wicked grin, cuts forgotten.

Snape caught sight of them, however, and summoned a few potions wandlessly.

“Hold still or you won’t get another kiss for a week.” He threatened when Harry squirmed.

Harry laughed again, for the _third_  time, and said incredulously, “Did you seriously just try and bribe me with kisses.”

“Yes, yes I did.”

The two talked quietly and cuddled over breakfast, knowing that life was just going to get better now that they had each other.


End file.
